


The Hourglass That Is Life

by ginita105



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cute, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Moments, No Smut, Oneshot, Sad, Slash, Small, analogies, but there's cuteness, enjoy, first thing i write in forever, gay pair, hourglass - Freeform, hourglass analogy, life - Freeform, m/m slash, making the most of life, smutless, some inspiring sentences somewhere idk, sorry for the lack of smut, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginita105/pseuds/ginita105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The sand slipping away until there is no more reminds me that life is finite and that we should make the most of it while we still can.”<br/>“Do you think you’re making the most of it?”<br/>“I am now.” </p><p>or the one where Ashton learns to enjoy life before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hourglass That Is Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a while I hope it doesn't suck. I really like the idea of Ashy and Luke together so I made a thing.... also the wonderful website below gave me the idea by giving me an idea for a character, a situation and a prop, use it if you're lacking inspiration it's really cool!  
> http://diymfa.com/writer-igniter

Character: Photographer  
Situation: Goes on an exotic vacation  
Prop: Hourglass

 

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this Mr.Irwin but from these exams it seems to me you have no more than two months left to live.”

Those were the last words Ashton heard before he left Australia. He didn’t bother to contact his family; they didn’t need to go through the pain with him. He had decided to spend what little time he had left on vacation, somewhere he’d never been to, with a different culture and different landscapes. Somewhere where he could photograph everything, trees, mountains, plants, animals, the people… He was a photographer, having spent most of his life taking pictures of someone’s wedding or birthday party, opening a small business in Sidney and buying a small apartment next to it. Ashton hadn’t thought of his life as something he’d miss until someone told him it was about to end.

Arriving in Maui, one of the Hawaiian Islands, was something short of spectacular. From the airport you could see the beach and that wide beautiful space that was the ocean. If he looked to the other side he could see lots and lots of green he was dying to explore and take pictures of. It was beautiful. He spent the rest of his first day driving around in a car he rented and searching for a cheap place to stay in, finally settling for a bed and breakfast type of thing near a beach.  
****  
It was three days after his arrival that Ashton found a small antique shop a few blocks from the place where he was staying. The boy had always been a fan of old, mysterious objects and everything else he could collect. In one of the shelves he saw an hourglass. It was a bit dusty, but the sand was still moving, half of it having already fallen. 

“That’s not for sale.” He heard someone say behind him. Ashton turned around to see the most beautiful human being he’d ever come across. He was tall, his legs making up for most of his height, thin and elegant, his eyes were as blue as the ocean he’d seen on the beach where he went every morning and his blond hair was perfectly, flawlessly styled into a quiff. 

“Oh hum, okay. It’s hum, it’s beautiful though.” Ashton giggled nervously; cute boys made him behave like a teenager again.

“Yeah… I’ve never seen you around here before.” The guy said, leaning against the counter. His name tag read ‘Luke Hemmings’. 

“I’m not from around. I’m here on vacation, arrived three days ago.”

“How do you like it so far?”

“It’s beautiful here, I haven’t seen much but I’ve been to the beach and some other places around.”

“Sounds like you’re missing a guide.” Luke retorted, a smile appearing on his beautiful pierced lips.

“Sounds like you’re offering.” And that’s how it began.  
*****  
Fast forward to a week later and both boys were lying on Luke’s bed after what had been one of Ashton’s favorite nights of his life. The week had been amazing too, the tall, blond beauty showing him Maui from the point of view of someone who’d lived there their whole life. Ashton had photographed every last minute of those precious moments, since he now knew that those good memories would turn out to be just memories two months from then. Good things never last forever, so he learnt to appreciate them much more than he did before.

“Why did you like that hourglass so much? The one from when we first met?” Luke asked, his lips brushing against Ashton’s neck, his hands rubbing circles over his chest.

“The sand slipping away until there is no more reminds me that life is finite and that we should make the most of it while we still can.” 

“Do you think you’re making the most of it?”

“I am now.” 

Ashton turned so he was hovering over the boy. He was like an angel who had come to his life when he most needed him. He caressed Luke’s cheek, leaning in to kiss his lips. Yes, he had been moping around before, thinking about how his life was mediocre and how it could’ve been so much better. He spent so much of his time stressing over getting more money and just getting more that he forgot to stop and enjoy the moments that kept passing him by. Only then did he figure out what he was missing, and he was going to make the most of it for the rest of his short life.  
****  
The day of the funeral was agonizing for everyone who knew him. In a letter Ashton had written in his last few days he said that he wanted his body to be buried in Maui, stating that it was there he had found the true meaning, and also the love, of his life.  
The blond boy, whose eyes were swollen and red from all the tears that had escaped them, attended the funeral and met Ashton’s family, who had flown from Australia and all the way to Hawaii as soon as they got the letter. They were all inconsolable.  
Before the ceremony ended, Luke asked to put something beside his lover’s body. He kneeled before it and took the hourglass from his sack, placing it by Ashton’s head. 

“All the grains of sand have fallen… I wish you hadn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I seriously hope it doesn't suck.  
> Sorry for the sad ending.  
> If you liked it leave kudos and comments please!  
> Oh and also, I've never been to Maui and I dont really know if you can leave stuff beside the boy at a funeral so i'm sorry if anything is inaccurate.


End file.
